fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Adaliz
---- |kanji = アダリス |romaji = adarisu |alias = Catalina Sato (カタリナ サト katarina sato) |color = black |text = White |name = Adaliz |race = Human |gender = Female |birthplace = Pergrande Kingdom |eye color = Red |skin tone = Light |height = |weight = |affiliation = Bashmu Deacon Samil Society |previous affiliation = |occupation = Revolutionary Leader Guild Member |previous occupation = |partners = |base of operations = |sexuality = Asexual |marital status = Single |relatives = |magic = |weaponry and armor = |birthdate = |allies = |enemies = |debut = |age = 26}} Adaliz (アダリス adarisu) a member of Bashmu Deacon and the leader of the Encan Revolution, having been a key figure in the instigation of the civil war there. Originally from the Pergrande Kingdom, Adaliz is one of the few people of Bashmu Deacon to not be magically sensitive. Taken from her home and raised by the guild master, Adaliz was introduced into the views of the guild, agreeing that humanity has become fragile and compensates their weakness with wars. Working under the name Catalina Sato (カタリナ サト katarina sato), Adaliz formed and lead the Encan revolution that had torn the country apart. Although the efforts were defeated and their numbers crushed by the country's militia, Adaliz leads the remnants as the Samil Society, a group of prestigious revolutionaries aiming to take over Enca and soon Ishgar. Noone knows of the name Adaliz, as she has only made an appearance at the start of the war as Catalina. Having been born to two actors has transferred a family skill over to Adaliz, who uses it to enter the public persona of Catalina Sato. Since having no true magical skill, Adaliz holds no real potential when battling other mages, and instead uses a diplomatic tongue to talk down upcoming conflicts. Adaliz works entirely for the sake of the guild that had taken her, having initiated a war in order for specific individuals to be taken by Bashmu Deacon at the cost of hundreds of lives. Adaliz is known in the guild for being close friends with Advachiel Handa, whom she had previously trained with and worked with since the young girl's induction. Although the two came from different backgrounds with different upbringings, Adaliz and Advachiel act as though they were sisters. Adaliz is completely loyal to her friend's leadership and continues to work with the upmost determination. Appearance Adaliz resembles a middle aged woman in her twenties with a younger look, both young and mature in a way. What many would first catch at a first glance would be Adaliz's long pink hair, looking like threads of pink string flowing down and reaching past her waist at the back. The hair is styled with two bangs on either side of Adaliz's face, whilst a fringe curtains her forehead, which is where Adaliz chooses to bear her guild mark. Her body is meant to be very sleek yet soldierlike, although it is quite hard to know how she actually stands as she changes pretty frequently to match the persona. Her emerald eyes almost shine and gleam when light bounces off them, looking as though they were actually jewels embedded into her head. They are lined with pink makeup, prominently bolded at the corners of her eyes. She is always fragranced with the scent of perfume, which can make her presence known to the people who know her well. Although it isn't heavy amounts of perfume, it is described to be just light enough to detect in a room. She always bears a smile on her face, though it isn't one of innocence but much rather one covering up dark intentions. The malicious grin is usually seen with a lollypop poking out from between her lips, adding an almost child-like quality to her appearance. No matter what outfit Adaliz may be wearing or what persona she is taking on, a personal white headband complete with a pair of small red horns hold back her pink locks. These horns are usually hidden underneath Catalina's large white hat when Adaliz goes out in public, but is left out on display when at home with her fellow guild members. Adaliz's usual outfit looks as like a military uniform, only with an added flair to make it more personal to Adaliz. The main top of the uniform is coloured red, held together with black buttons. Metal shoulder pads and a belt, made similar in design wrap around Adaliz's body, keeping themselves in place until she needs to remove them. She wears a white collared shirt underneath the red coat, and ties a bright orange tie around her neck, being visible against the red and white. The sides of the coat and the undersides of the coat sleeves are coloured with a brown-red sort of tinge, and white lining goes down the side of the coat's breast. Adaliz wears black plain bottoms that fit well onto her legs, and go down to the leather white boots she commonly wears. These boots also have grey undersides with orange lining around to border the two colours. As Catalina, Adaliz puts herself into a very tough posture, standing upright as though she was in the military. She presents herself as a strong woman who will stand up against anything that is blocking her way. Her presence is enough to cause enough worry in a room of revolutionaries who obey Catalina out of fear due to the reputation she has brought herself. Adaliz tries to make Catalina out as a born leader, always upping herself to make her the spot of attention whilst looking superior to the people around her. Although she is displayed as extroverted, Catalina tends to tuck her body more inward, keeping her arms underneath her white coat. The outfit Catalina wears is nothing too different from Adaliz's normal one infact, as it only requires the addition of a large white hat and a large white coat to go with it. The white coat has many gold accessories to it such as gold shoulders and armbands. Personality Adaliz is a pretty calm woman who takes the time to enjoy the luxuries of life, treating herself to the high class of society. Being born from a middle-class family gave Adaliz the aim to reach for a better future from a young age, a goal that she still holds onto whilst working for Bashmu Deacon. She has shown a determination to make her dreams a reality, and has worked hard to get to where she wants. This trait of hers has benefitted not only Adaliz herself, but Bashmu Deacon in a way. Her tastes are very exotic and prefers to eat food from far beyond the borders of Ishgar, enjoying delicacies from lands such as Mys and Zeroth. Her tastes in alcohol seem to not have really changed though, as she would rather go for a strong liquor than a sweet cocktail. From the wealth that she has garnered from other business outside the revolution, Adaliz has blended well into the elite classes of the community and still remains in a concealing aura that masks her identity. She is said to walk with a type of flair that immediately represents her stand in the community, with a vibe that immediately washes the poor down with fear and humility. With the various connections that Adaliz has made during her work with the dark guild, Adaliz has quite the influence that she manipulates to her will. She has shown to put the most notable effort in Bashmu Deacon's plans, willing to take things to the next level for success. Her acting capabilities makes her an excellent agent on the field, as she can gather information quite quickly thanks to her convincing appearances. A quality inherited from both her parents, the blood of acting runs in the family as Adaliz uses it to complete certain operations that involves interception. She can put on a convincing display and finds it easy to blend into a crowd, making her hidden in plain sight. Adaliz has intercepted several factions for the guild before, including the Magic Council, several legal and dark guilds, and even the Rune Knights, where she first saw her friend Advachiel Handa. Her most prominent cover however is a persona called Catalina Sato, a revolutionary leader who led the opposition against Enca's government, thus starting a civil war. Bringing out the natural leader within her, Adaliz has sacrificed the lives of hundreds if not thousands for the completion of an important mission. The war she had instigated had acted as a cover for the disappearance of several influential people from the face of the land. She feels little for the people outside of the guild, and even less for those that oppose the guild's existence and actions. Guild members have said that Adaliz had used the revolution, as well as the remnants known as the Samil Society, to kill off anyone who threatens to endanger the guild. Adaliz has developed several friendships in Bashmu Deacon, prominently with Advachiel Handa, whom she is very close with. When Adaliz comes to the headquarters, Advachiel and Adaliz spend almost every waking hour with eachother since Adaliz spends a lot of time away from the guild. The two are almost like sisters despite their different backgrounds, and trust eachother with their lives. Adaliz acts as the bigger sister to Advachiel, understanding the pain and suffering she went through as a child, and tries to calm the young girl's mind to distract her from those memories. She cares very much for Advachiel and will not be afraid to lash out against those that harm her. Adaliz also holds quite a bond with the guildmaster of Bashmu Deacon, as they were the first contact she had relating to the dark guild. Trained by the guildmaster, both Adaliz and them have formed something stronger than a master and student relationship, but rather partners on equal ground. Adaliz describes the time working with the guildmaster to be eyeopening, and is one of the main reasons to why she follows the guild's views with great enthusiasm. She also keeps in contact with the guild's informant Usagi Kitagawa, borrowing information off him that she could use later on in the open world. With Usagi's information, she has been able to identify potential threats and candidates for Bashmu Deacon, quickly getting rid of threats and sending agents on missions to kidnap specific targets. Because of the close relationship Adaliz has with both the guildmaster and Advachiel, Adaliz acts like a sort of advisor to the two of them, offering advice on matters of diplomacy with other guilds and so. Adaliz and Advachiel commonly send messages to one another through the use of lacrimas whenever Advachiel requires the advice of her friend. There is a notable conflict between both Advachiel and Adaliz's way of dealing with things, as Adaliz prefers to keep things non-violent and without the need for bloodshed, always finding an alternative path around a situation. Nonetheless, Adaliz finds a compromise between her plans and Advachiel's, ending in a way that would both make the two agree on the method. Adaliz has also been one of the main players in the Pleroma Conclave, having reasoned out with Advachiel to join the alliance in hopes of gaining foreign aid and connections. Equipment Physical Abilities Combat Prowess Amateur Hand to Hand Combatant: Professional Weapons Specialist: Physical Prowess Greater Endurance and Durability: Trivia *Appearance is Zero Two from Darling in the FranXX